


happiness comes in waves

by Marvellous



Series: sunkissed [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: Thor finally gets Bruce in the water.





	happiness comes in waves

**Author's Note:**

> Connected somewhat to 'it's all okay', but can be read as a stand alone.  
> I love these two so much.

Under normal circumstances, Thor and Bruce shouldn’t have worked. They just weren't two people who’s lives would mesh well by societies usual circumstances. Bruce was in school, about halfway there with his science degree, which took up nearly all his time. The rest he spent with his up and coming surfer boyfriend. They were from two very different worlds, yet somehow, the stars had aligned and they became more than a fling for one another. It had only been five months, but it was already the most meaningful of relationships either young man had been in. 

It made for a lot of time on the beach, something Bruce had never been a fan of before meeting Thor, but as he figured out, he just had never been experiencing it the right way. Despite this, Thor still hadn't gotten his genius boyfriend in the water. Until today.

“No. No, no, I am here, I will watch you, but I am not going out there,” Bruce said defiantly as he crossed his arms and dug his bare feet into the sand.

Thor huffed and fell down onto his knees, holding his hands out for Bruce’s, which the other gave up easily, “Please? The waves are nearly non existent, and I promise I’ll keep you safe.”

Bruce looked into the eyes of the other before he glanced over at his friends that had joined them on the beach that particular afternoon. Natasha was taking in the sun, which he was pretty sure was the only reason she was so easily persuaded to come to the beach every time. Steve and Tony were busy playing with Thor’s dog, a husky named Sandypaws, which for the record, Bruce thought to be an absolutely ridiculous name.

“We couldn't pick a day when I came by myself?” he said, knowing he was going to cave eventually anyways, it was just a matter of when.

“More eyes watching from the shore is safer, anyways,” Thor insisted without missing a beat.

Bruce worried at his bottom lip, wavering between letting himself go out or stay on land like a sane person.

Thor sank lower and offered a soft smile on his lips, pressing a quick kiss to Bruce’s forehead, “If you really don’t want to, that’s fine. I just thought it might be fun.”

“Fine,” Bruce said before he could backtrack, putting his hand over the wet suit covered chest of his boyfriend, “But only if you have an extra one of these, ‘cause I really don't want to freeze out there.”

“Yah, I have an extra one in the truck. Are you sure though?” Thor asked as he broke out in a grin.

“I think so,” Bruce confirmed, getting to his feet and taking Thor with him.

“Awesome,” Thor breathed, gazing at the shorter man lovingly, seemingly entranced.

Bruce found himself ducking at the doting gaze, blown away by the amount of feelings he felt from those blue eyes, “You should probably go get the stuff.”

“Right. Okay, don't go anywhere,” Thor said with a wink before starting to run back to the parking lot to get the extra wetsuit.

Bruce watched him go for a moment before wandering closer to his friends, discarding himself of his shirt near Nat, leaving him feeling a little exposed in only his swim shorts. 

Natasha propped herself up on her elbows, long red hair in a neat ponytail as she raised an eyebrow up at her friend, “He convinced you?”

A nervous laugh left his lips, “Apparently.”

“It’s not that bad. He’s gotten all of us out there, remember? We survived, and you know he’s going to be paying way more attention to you,” she said in attempt to ease his nerves.

Bruce nodded, knowing what she said was true. It wasn't really that he was afraid of the water or even surfing, more that he wouldn't impress the other man enough with his lack of skills. But he wasn't about to voice that fear. 

“Watch out!”

Bruce looked up in time at Steve’s warning to sidestep a flying stick, which was followed by a galloping dog and a spray of sand at his feet. Upon seeing Bruce however, the dog ignored the stick in favour for some pets from her favourite person, which he was happy to give her.

“Sorry, Bruce, I wasn't paying attention,” Steve called.

“Or you’ve just got got a horrible aim,” Tony teased the broad shouldered blonde from behind.

Steve glared at Tony, but that didn’t last long before the two were engrossed in their own banter and grinning at one another once more.

Bruce waved off the apology and continued with giving his attention to the dog sat at his feet. He didn’t even realize once Thor was back, handing him the article of clothing, the happiness practically coming off him in waves like the ones they were about to be surrounded by.

He watched the tall blonde as he got the layer on, which he knew the best way to do so simply by watching Thor so many times. 

“You two have fun,” Natasha chided as she took up petting the husky now that Bruce was busy.

“I’ll just bring the one board, make it easier. Are you ready?” Thor asked, picking up the surfboard he had left there on the beach.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Bruce said, smiling back at the other before following him the short distance to the water. He glanced back at Nat, who had been joined by Steve and Tony now, and it seemed even Sandy was giving the two her full attention. An attentive audience, just what he lived for. Nat winked and the other two males gave him a thumbs up, which made Bruce roll his eyes. They were a dorky bunch, but he loved them.

“Holy shit,” he exclaimed once the water lapped at his feet, “That is way colder than I thought.”

Thor, already thigh deep in the water, looked back and offered a small chuckle, “It is better once you get used to it. Trust me.”

“You’re lucky I do,” Bruce said as he took a few more steps, feeling his body tense at the stark contrast of the cold water versus the warm sunshine.

“I am,” Thor agreed as he let the board fall into the water, keeping a hand on it’s centre as he went deeper, watching with pure amusement as Bruce took his sweet time to get to the same depth.

“Don’t laugh!” Bruce said, voice laced with laughter of his own.

“I’m not laughing!” Thor defended himself, though by the end of that sentence he was indeed laughing. 

Bruce shook his head as he stood opposite Thor, putting both his hands on the surfboard, “Alright, what do I do?”

“Lay down,” Thor instructed.

“On the surfboard?” 

Thor nodded. 

Bruce did just that, laying with his stomach against the hard surface, keeping his head up to avoid the direct splashes of salt water to his face, “Now?”

“Just sit here,” he said nonchalantly, propping his arms on the board, the lazy waves moving around them every so often.

“What?”

“What?” he asked back, grinning. 

“Well, what’s the point of that?” Bruce asked, brows furrowed.

“Why must there be a point?” Thor asked, his feet in the sand below the surface, somewhat of an anchor so they stayed in roughly the same spot.

A little more confused, Bruce shook his head, “I thought you…don’t you want me to do anything? This definitely isn't what you did when you took my friends out here.”

“Bruce, shh,” Thor hushed the rush of words, smiling as he put a hand over one of Bruce’s, “Your friends aren’t you, they specifically wanted to learn to surf. I just wanted you out here to share this with you.”

Bruce tilted his head, “So…you don’t want me to try surfing?”

“I mean, one day if you want we could try, but not right now,” Thor said casually, as care free as ever, “These waves really are shit, even for learning on.”

The fond smile that found Bruce’s lips was hard to stop as he intertwined their fingers together, “You’re pretty sweet, you know that?”

“Yah,” the blonde agreed with a sigh, scrunching up his nose as laughter bubbled from the depths of his chest. 

Bruce started to laugh as well, and leaned closer to the other so their lips could meet in a quick kiss, unsteady due to the movement of the ocean, as if it decided to play along with their spike of happiness. Once a couple waves passed and their joint laughter died down, they took advantage of the stillness and remedied the quickness of the meeting of their lips from moments before. 

Thor held his hands on either side of Bruce’s head, fingers tangling in his damp hair, “I am madly in love with you.”

Bruce let his eyes close and savoured the taste of salt water on his lips, heart racing as those words echoed in his brain, “Same here. You. In love with you, not me, I mean.”

Thor just laughed and kissed him again, knowing full well what he had meant.

A series of cheers from the beach made Thor move one hand from Bruce’s face in their direction, making Bruce look away from their lips for half a second to see he was indeed flipping off their friends on the beach.

“Hey, what happened to my sweet guy?” Bruce murmured, nudging his nose against Thor’s.

“He is only for you,” he said with a wink, “Our secret.”

“Alright, then,” Bruce chuckled, and was happy to allow their lips to meet once more, having a hard time remembering another moment in his life where he had been this happy, here in the sun, the sand and the waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos much appreciated.
> 
> For some reason I felt like giving the dog an unusual name, but I imagine there is a backstory behind that and it wasn't chosen for the sake of sounding silly :P


End file.
